georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
George Searches for a Needle in a Haight-Stack
" at the start of Season 4 of "GL". |season = 4 |episode = 1 |overall = 57 |airdate = September 28, 2004 |code = 301 |imdb = tt0587204 |guests = Trevor Wright Mark Tymchyshyn Carrot Top Chingy Marcus Brown Tennille Villagomez Mary Castro |writer = John R. Morey |director = Joe Regalbuto |previous = "Now George Noah Ex-Zack-Ly What Happened" (Season 3 finale) |next = "Landlord Almighty" }} was the first episode of the fourth season of George Lopez, also the 57th episode in the series. Written by John R. Morey, the episode, which was directed by Joe Regalbuto, originally aired on ABC-TV on September 28, 2004. Synopsis With Carmen still gone, George goes on a hunt for her and eventually finds her in San Francisco with rapper Chingy. He finally gets her to return home, but the problems aren't over yet. Storyline Carmen is calling George and Angie on Zack's cell phone, but, upon reaching a verbal argument with her father, Carmen hangs up. Cutting to Carmen, Zack emerges from a nearby beer store, with a vodka bottle in his hand. He wants to have sex with Carmen drunk. With Carmen still gone, George goes on a hunt for her and eventually finds her in San Francisco with rapper Chingy. He finally gets her to return home, but the problems aren't over yet. Carmen declares that she is a woman due to her recent experiences and she can do whatever she wants. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest Starring *Trevor Wright as Zack Powers *Chingy as Himself *Carrot Top as Himself *Mark Tymchyshyn as Mel Powers *Tennille Villagomez as Chingy Girl #1 *Mary Castro as Chingy Girl #2 *Marcus Brown as The Bouncer Quotes :Vic: I'm here to help. Let's do it! ---- :Woman: Are you putting pictures of Carmen Lopez? :George: Yeah, do you know where she is? :Woman: She's in the hotel. :George: Thank you, thank you so much. It's she okay? :Woman: Just fine. I don't think how much longer she's been there. :George: She's in the suite. ---- :George: When did I become worse than my mother? :Ernie: What are you talking about? :George: I grew up with my mom and I never ran away! :Ernie: Maybe that's cause living with Benny was like being out on the street. There was no heat, no food, and you were getting hit by a woman drinking booze out of a paper bag. :George: When I was three, I drank my sippy cup out of a paper bag. I thought that's just how people drink things. ---- :George: You're not going out tonight. :Carmen: I get it, it's too soon. I'll just go to bed, but I want you to know things aren't the same. I partied with Chingy and I shared a sandwich with a homeless guy. I've done it all. So no more curfews, no more rules. I'm an adult and tomorrow night, I'm going out. :George: (to Angie) She's right, things aren't the same. They're worse. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with George's name in the title